Love After Strife
by Allyson Dark
Summary: Months after the war, a grief stricken Hermione, finds herself on the doorstep of everyone's favorite veela, but will her old, schoolgirl crush, be able to fix what's broken inside of her. (Slight Au)
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fleurmione o.o holy shit, I did it.  
_I certainly don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters, I'm just playing around._

* * *

The months preceding the war, were tough on everyone, but it seemed to take its toll on its trio of young heroes, more than the others. Maybe it was the months they spent in isolation, or perhaps, it was just survivor's guilt, but none the less, they struggled with day to day life.

After their kiss, Hermione and Ron's relationship, didn't go much further, they both admitted that it was something done in a rash moment, and perhaps it was just easier to stay friends. Though Mrs. Weasley seemed a bit disappointed, no one really opposed their continued friendship.

Harry and Ginny on the other hand, were closer than ever, Ginny almost never leaving Harry's side, mostly because Harry could barely stand to be alone, echos of dying comrades bouncing around his head, like a hive of angry bees, demanding attention.

Hermione, after failing to find her parents, found herself drawn to Shell Cottage, seeking out the only female, she thought could comfort her. Bill greeted her at the door, with slight surprise, but smiled at her none the less and led her to the kitchen, where Fleur was cooking something that smelled wonderful.

The blonde turned around and smiled wide, though her eyes were filled with concern as she took in Hermione's appearance. Her hair was limp, hanging around her pale face, that only made the dark circles under her eyes seem darker, and her chocolate eyes seemed blank. "Why, 'ello 'Ermione, to what do we owe dis pleasure?" She asked, her voice low and smooth, making Hermione smile just slightly, her accent wasn't near as thick as it had been in the past.

"I, uh, well I couldn't find my parents, to lift the charm I put on them and..I don't know I needed to be with people.." The brunette shrugged her shoulders, biting her lip gently, looking up into the veela's crystal blue eyes.

Fleur nodded and patted the Gryffindor's head gently, looking up to Bill with a soft smile "I think she should stay 'ere, no?" She asked her husband, who simply shrugged his shoulders before moving to the living room to wait for dinner. "Men.." The blonde mumbled before moving Hermione to a chair gently.

"Sorry..for intruding..you really don't have to let me stay, I can find a flat in London.."She trailed off as the French woman took her coat off, hanging it on the hook, before sitting in the chair next to her.

"You will stay 'ere, until you feel you are ready to be on your own, I vill not 'ave you sitting alone in some tiny flat, it is not 'ealthy" The veela stated, her eyes as serious as her tone. She took Hermione's hand in her own and stroked her fingers over the smooth skin. "It seems as though, you would like someone to talk to, no?" She inquired, tilting her head.

Hermione watched her, curiosity in her eyes as a shiver went up her spine at the older woman's touch, though it warmed her to the bone, she was slightly terrified of her reaction, but stamped it down as she shrugged her shoulders. "The tracking spell I was using to find them, didn't work, I don't know why.." She paused, taking a calming breath" I just thought I would be able to find them and lift the charm..go home and tell them my story, watch them worry a little, but not too much, because I'm safe, you know? And, now..I've lost them forever.." Her breath caught in her throat, as she fought back tears.

She had almost battled them down, when she felt warm, strong arms envelope her, pulling her into a tight embrace. That's when all of her walls broke down, she clung to the French woman, sobbing hard into her chest, as her body shook with the effort.

"It vill be alright, 'Ermione, I promise.." Fleur murmured softly, rubbing her back gently as she rocked them slowly. It broke her heart, hearing the younger woman cry, the sounds she made, shook the veela to her core, making her ache to help her friend.

After crying herself out, Hermione was exhausted, but Fleur insisted that she eat "Food helps fix everything." She had said with a smile as she dished out the food. It was some sort of stew, that smelled and tasted delicious.

Hermione later found out it was a rabbit stew and though it had been amazing, the thought of eating a bunny made her frown. It wasn't until she was headed to shower, before she headed to bed, did she realize she hadn't told anyone, where she was. With deft movements, she wrote out a note for Harry and borrowed Bill's owl, with a grateful smile, she sent him off and returned to the guest room once more.

After she managed to fish some pajamas from her bag, a shirt and shorts, in pale purple, she headed into the washroom. She set the temperature at it's highest setting, before stripping down, letting the boiling water wash away some of the darkness that seemed to linger on her skin. The shampoo and conditioner that were in the shower, had to be Fleur's, because they smelled vaguely like the veela, which soothed Hermione slightly.

Once she was washed, she stepped out of the shower, her skin beat read, when she realized there were no towels. "You've got to be kidding me.." Now, normally she would have used a drying charm on herself, but she had left her wand in the room and there was no way she would skip across the hall, naked, nor did she want to put her cotton pajamas on when she was still soaked.

"Fleur! Could you bring me a towel!" She yelled from a crack in the door, before closing it firmly, sitting on the edge of the tub, waiting. After a few moments, she could hear footsteps and without knocking, the blonde stepped in, making the young witch blush.

"'Ere you are, "Ermione." Fleur spoke, holding out the towel, seemingly unphased by Hermione's nudity. Hermione on the other hand, snatched the towel away, wrapping it around her in one quick motion.

"Th..thank you.." She stuttered out, blinking dumbly as the blonde just stood there. "Y..you can go now..I don't need help dressing.." She mumbled, her face bright red, and not from the heat of the water.

Fleur shook her head, as though she had been lost in thought, before blinking a few times. "Ah..yes, sorry, if you need anything else, just let me know, yes?" She said, before exiting, leaving Hermione in a fumbling state.

"What the hell just happened?" The brunette muttered, shaking her head as she began to dry off. Once she was finished, she got dressed, brushed her hair out and then headed back to her room, her face still slightly pink.

Hermione settled into bed, breathing in the scent of the sea outside her open window, relaxing her. It only seemed to remind her body, just how tired it was. Just as she was about to doze off, she heard a knock on her door. "Come in" She answered, not bothering to sit up again.

It was Fleur, who was dressed in a white night gown, which billowed around her knees. "I just vanted to come and say goodnight.." She said quietly, sitting on the edge of Hermione's bed, offering her a soft smile.

"Thank you, Fleur, it means a lot, how much you're willing to do for me.." The brunette yawned softly, smiling sweetly at the veela. "I hope you sleep well.." She managed to get out, before sleep overtook her.

"Bonsoir, ma chérie." Fleur whispered, before placing a soft kiss to Hermione's forehead. After one last smile, she exited the room, sighing softly before she returned to her own, managing a smile for her husband, before she curled up in bed, drifting off slowly, listening to Bill's breathing_. Things are going to be getting more complicated.._Was her last thought before her mind relinquished all power over to her subconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

_So, between google translate and the french I took freshman year, I'm hoping I'm getting these translations right, if anyone finds that they're wrong, or don't sound right, please let me know. I still don't own Harry Potter or it's characters, I just like playing._

_Thank you to everyone who is following or has favorited this and also a big shout out to all of my reviewers! I love you guys and I hope you like this chapter._

* * *

As Hermione woke in the morning, she was a bit disoriented, and it took her a few moments, to realize where she was, the familiar scents of salt and damp sand made their way to her nose, making a soft smile appear on her lips.

"Hermione, breakfast is ready if you're awake!" She heard Bill shout from downstairs, breaking her peaceful moment. With a sigh, she raked a hand through her thick hair before slipping out of bed, heading downstairs.

"Morning." She murmured as she walked in, sniffing the air with a smile. There were a pile of sausages on a plate, along with a large bowl of eggs, a stack of toast and she was pretty sure the veela was making fried potatoes.

"Good morning, 'Ermione, 'ow did you sleep?" The cook asked her as she settled into a chair, pouring herself a glass of orange juice. She had to stop herself from shrugging in response, and took a sip of the tangy drink, before replying.

"I slept well, thank you, the waves are very soothing." Her voice was a little scratchy, which made her think she had slept with her mouth open for part of the night, but she shrugged it off, taking another healthy sip of her juice.

"That is good, I vas 'opeing that you would sleep soundly, you seemed like you needed the rest." The blonde offered her a smile as she scraped the potatoes from the pan into another bowl, before setting it on the table. "There we are, avoid the sausages on the blue plate, they are a little undercooked, for my Bill."

Hermione nodded as Bill chuckled, taking the plate for himself "I'll just clean these up so you don't get them confused." He grinned at the younger girl, his scarred face was still as handsome as ever. "I got off easy, just a little bit of undercooked food here and there and the occasional moonlit stroll and I'm dandy.

It made Hermione smile, knowing that he wasn't hindered at all by the attack from Greyback, even if she wasn't becoming part of his family, he still felt close to the Weasley family and all involved.

"Well, I'm glad you can deal with it easily, I was worried when it happened and I know that you said something about it getting easier the last time I saw you, but still.." She trailed off a bit, biting her lip. The last time they had spoke, was during Fred's funeral, it was heartbreaking for everyone and the thought, made her heart thud.

Bill seemed to be unaffected and shrugged his shoulders, eating with a gusto only a Weasley could manage. " It's alright, sorry if I seem hurried, I have to get to work, we're almost done rebuilding the bank." He said, casting her a pointed look, which made the tips of her ears go pink.

"Yeah...sorry about that, it seemed like the only option at the time and to be frank, that dragon didn't have to be locked up down there..poor thing." Never in her life, did she think she would sympathize with a dragon, but after her time spent in Lestrange's clutches, she understood.

She absentmindedly scratched at the scar that marked her as what she was. _Mudblood._ It made her shiver, but she just stayed quiet as she picked at the little food she put on her plate.

"No, I understand, I'm not complaining, not really, they pay us greatly for the work we do, but it is a pain in the arse sometimes." He offered her a smile, before pushing away from the table. He put his plate in the sink, before pecking Fleur on the lips. "You girls stay out of trouble, yeah?" He chuckled, ruffling Hermione's messy hair, before he grabbed his cloak and apparated from the hall.

"Well, that was..awkward." The young witch muttered before stuffing half a sausage into her mouth. She heard Fleur laugh softly, the sound tinkling through the kitchen, reminding her of the wind chimes her mother used to have.

"Ah, yes, Bill sometimes..he does not think, before he speaks, no?" She said, nibbling at at piece of toast, her crystal blue eyes, twinkling in the low light. Hermione nodded, watching her silently, chewing her lip.

After a few minutes of odd, yet comfortable silence, the brunette spoke up "Would you..um..would you mind coming to my old house with me, I have some things I want to get." She wasn't sure if the veela had heard her soft voice, it was barely above a whisper, but as she began to repeat herself, Fleur gave her a sad kind of smile.

"Of course I will go with you, I don't think you should be in zat house by yourself." Her words came out smooth and kind and they made Hermione's heart skip just a tad in her chest. She didn't even realize Fleur had moved until she heard the dishes go into the sink.

"Fleur..let me do that." She said, standing up quickly, walking over to the older woman, only to be waved off with a scoff. "But, you're doing so much for me, please let me help you." Hermione spoke, her arms crossing over her chest as she looked at the blonde.

"You are a guest in this house, the only thing you 'ave to do, is go get ready for our trip, yes?" The veela gave her a look, her hands settling on her hips, giving her a look that could only resemble one of Mrs. Weasley. But it wasn't the tone, or the look or even her logic that kept Hermione from arguing, in fact, it wasn't anything the blonde had done, Hermione just found herself entranced in the older woman.

"I..well..fine." The young one mumbled, before turning on her heel, heading back upstairs. After she made her hair presentable, she changed into a pair of bootleg jeans, a light blue tshirt, with a lightweight jacket over it, which she zipped up half way.

She pulled on her converse after a few minutes, and then headed back down to where her hostess was waiting for her. "I'm ready when you a.." She trailed off, seeing Fleur had changed.

She was wearing muggle clothes, a pair of tight, dark jeans, that were tucked into leather boots, her torso covered in a loose, flowing, white shirt, the only thing witch about her, was the cloak she was now fastening around her shoulders. It was in baby blue, which made Hermione think of the first time they had met, when they were both still school girls.

"You..uh..wow." The brunette spit out, dumbly, shaking her head as she cleared her throat. "I take it you're ready?" She asked, oblivious to the blush that now tainted the veela's cheeks.

The older woman nodded, with a slight roll of her eyes, before taking Hermione's hand, waiting patiently. Hermione had to take a breath, before imagining her childhood home, it made her heart ache, but just before they apparated, the blonde squeezed her hand gently.

With a loud _crack, _they were gone, shooting across the country in what seemed like a garden hose. Once they're feet hit the wooden floor of the sitting room, they could breathe once more. Hermione looked around, her eyes prickling with tears, before she wiped them away and started her work.

"Do me a favor, could you gather up all of the photos of them..put them in here." She muttered, opening her charmed bag, leaving it on the end table before she retreated upstairs. For a moment, she paused on the stairs, like she was going to say something else, but shook her head and continued up to her room

At first, Fleur wasn't sure why Hermione wanted the photos in her purse, they would never fit, but soon found out about the charm, which made it bigger on the inside. Once she was finished, she closed the bag, holding it to her as she followed after Hermione. It didn't take her long, to find the brunette's bedroom. It was the only open door, and to make matters worse, Hermione was crying.

"Oh, no.." The veela murmured as she walked over to the young one, pulling her into a hug. When she noticed what she had been crying over, it made her heart break. There were a handful of pictures, with her and her family, Fleur noticed the other pictures only had her parents in them.

"I..I put a charm on these..just in case.." Hermione sobbed out as she clung to the french woman's thin frame. Fleur ran a hand through the crying witch's hair, murmuring soft, soothing words in french.

"Tout ira bien, ma chérie" Fleur whispered, kissing the top of Hermione's head. Her heart ached for the girl in her arms, not just for her pain, but for her own feelings toward the young one. Without much thought, she tilted the brunette's head to look at her.

"This pain is only temporary, they wouldn't want to see you like this, they would want you to be 'appy, to continue your life, because that is just what it is, your life, not theirs, their life will be so much duller without you in it, and though it is not their fault, it is their loss." Her voice was gently, but reassuring and the slight smile it brought to the young one's face, was enough for her.

Before the older woman could speak again, she felt Hermione's warm, soft lips against her own. It surprised the veela, but she did not pull away, in fact, she deepened the kiss, pulling the brunette closer.

Their world stopped for a moment, before either of them could really register what they had done, they did it again, Neither witch cared about anything else in the world, all they needed, was in their arms.


End file.
